the_ranchfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2
Season 2 of Netflix's sitcom series, The Ranch, was renewed on April 29, 2016.Deadline — "Ashton Kutcher Sitcom ‘The Ranch’ Renewed For Season 2 By Netflix" (April 29, 2016) The season was separated into two batches; Part 3 was released on June 16, 2017 and Part 4 was released on December 15, 2017. Synopsis The Ranch: Part 3 picks up where we left off in winter of last year: Colt is forced to face the new reality of his complicated love triangle with Abby and Heather; Rooster settles into relationship life with Mary after moving out of the ranch; and Maggie and Beau navigate life as divorced friends.Spoiler TV — "The Ranch - Season 2A - Promo, First Look Photos & Premiere Date Revealed" (June 7, 2017) Cast Main *Ashton Kutcher as Colt Bennett *Danny Masterson as Jameson "Rooster" Bennett *Sam Elliott as Beau Bennett *Debra Winger as Maggie Bennett Supporting *Grady Lee Richmond as Hank (20/20) *Kathy Baker as Joanne (11/20) *Megyn Price as Mary (9/20) *Kelli Goss as Heather (8/20) *Sharon Lawrence as Brenda (7/20) *Barry Corbin as Dale (7/20) *Ethan Suplee as Billy (5/20) *Maggie Lawson as Jen (5/20) *Kurtwood Smith as Sam Peterson (4/20) *Martin Mull as Jerry (4/20) *Lou Diamond Phillips as Clint (3/20) *Conchata Ferrell as Shirley (3/20) *Dawan Owens as Rich (3/20) *Jim Beaver as Chuck (3/20) *Conchata Ferrell as Shirley (3/20) *Debra Jo Rupp as Janice (2/20) *Aimeé Teegarden as Nikki (2/20) *Molly McCook as Darlene (1/20) *John Amos as Ed (1/20) *Darlene Vogel as Vicky (1/20) *Andy Ridings as Paul (1/20) *Wilmer Valderrama as Umberto (1/20) *Jon Cryer as Bill (1/20) *Thomas Rhett as Himself (1/20) *Chelsea Alden as Brittany (1/20) *Bonnie Dennison as Rachel (1/20) *Angeline Appel as Jessie (1/20) Crew *Don Reo (Co-creator, writer, executive producer) *Jim Patterson (Co-creator, writer, executive producer) *Ashton Kutcher (Executive Producer, Writer) *Matt Ross (Executive producer, Writer) *Max Searle (Executive producer, Writer) *Jeff Lowell (Executive producer, Writer) *Carla Filisha (Writer) *Steve Tompkins (Writer) *Nathan Chetty (Writer) *Steve Leff (Writer) *Jamie Rhonheimer (Writer) *Nikki Schiefelbein (Writer) *David Trainer (Director) Episodes |-|Part 3= Part 3 |writer = Don Reo Jim Patterson |director = David Trainer |airdate = June 16, 2017 |summary = After Heather drops a bombshell, a visit from Abby's parents is the last thing Colt needs — and they all end up at church together on Christmas Eve. }} |writer = Steve Tompkins Jeff Lowell |director = David Trainer |airdate = June 16, 2017 |summary = Heather makes a decision about the pregnancy. Mary reads Rooster the riot act for keeping it a secret, and Colt struggles with how to tell Abby. }} |writer = Jim Patterson Nathan Chetty |director = David Trainer |airdate = June 16, 2017 |summary = After a heart-to-heart with Maggie, Colt steps up and supports Heather. Meanwhile, the tension between Rooster and Beau takes a toll on Maggie. }} |writer = Don Reo Steve Leff |director = David Trainer |airdate = June 16, 2017 |summary = Abby agrees to give Colt a chance, but her father isn't as forgiving. Beau and Rooster go to a cattle auction. Maggie thinks about selling the bar. }} |writer = Ashton Kutcher Carla Filisha |director = David Trainer |airdate = June 16, 2017 |summary = The guys wind up in hot water after an ice fishing trip. Beau takes Brenda out to dinner, but Maggie's not far from his mind. }} |writer = Don Reo Jeff Lowell |director = David Trainer |airdate = June 16, 2017 |summary = Emotions run high when Abby and Heather fight, leaving Colt caught in the middle. Rooster faces the consequences of blowing off work. }} |writer = Matt Ross Max Searle |director = David Trainer |airdate = June 16, 2017 |summary = During a snowstorm, Colt and Abby head out of town, Beau and Joanne get cozy at the ranch, and Maggie meets a charming stranger. }} |writer = Steve Tompkins Nikki Schiefelbein |director = David Trainer |airdate = June 16, 2017 |summary = Colt gets possessive when Heather starts dating a teacher. Abby gives Beau relationship advice. Maggie has a business proposition for Rooster. }} |writer = Jamie Rhonheimer Nikki Schiefelbein |director = David Trainer |airdate = June 16, 2017 |summary = As Heather's medical bills roll in, Colt realizes how expensive it is having a baby. A surprise visitor at the bar sweeps Maggie off her feet. }} |writer = Jim Patterson Jeff Lowell |director = David Trainer |airdate = June 16, 2017 |summary = Colt's new responsibilities keep him away from Abby. After a memorable night, Maggie ponders what she wants for her future. }} |-|Part 4= Part 4 |writer = Don Reo Jim Patterson |director = David Trainer |airdate = December 15, 2017 |summary = Colt wants to buy Sam Peterson's ranch -- with or without his family's blessing. Colt and Heather have a heart-to-heart about their loss. }} |writer = Matt Ross Max Searle |director = David Trainer |airdate = December 15, 2017 |summary = Wondering if he's ready to marry Abby, Colt seeks romantic advice from an unlikely source: Beau. Rooster hires a flaky new waitress. }} |writer = Don Reo Max Searle |director = David Trainer |airdate = December 15, 2017 |summary = Beau ponders a lucrative business offer. Rooster runs afoul of the liquor board. Colt tries to make peace with Abby's dad. }} |writer = Jim Patterson Matt Ross |director = David Trainer |airdate = December 15, 2017 |summary = Colt and Abby start planning their wedding, but they don't see eye to eye. Joanne confesses she still has feelings for Beau. }} |writer = Steve Tompkins Steve Leff |director = David Trainer |airdate = December 15, 2017 |summary = Abby moves in with Colt and Beau when she learns she's losing her job. Rooster and Jen the engineer bond over getting dumped. }} |writer = Bryce VanKooten William Vallery |director = David Trainer |airdate = December 15, 2017 |summary = Back in town, Maggie frets about how Rooster's been running the bar. Abby consider a career change. }} |writer = Jamie Rhonheimer Nathan Chetty |director = David Trainer |airdate = December 15, 2017 |summary = A job opportunity in Denver threatens to drive a wedge between Colt and Abby. Maggie pushes back about the pipeline. }} |writer = Matt Ross Nathan Chetty |director = David Trainer |airdate = December 15, 2017 |summary = Maggie takes a stand that lands her in hot water. Colt and Rooster come up with a plan to buy the Peterson ranch, but they need Beau's buy-in. }} |writer = Steve Tompkins Max Searle |director = David Trainer |airdate = December 15, 2017 |summary = Beau shrugs off the doctor's orders and resists the family's efforts to help him. Meanwhile, Colt lashes out at Maggie. }} |writer = Don Reo Jim Patterson |director = David Trainer |airdate = December 15, 2017 |summary = Beau leaves the boys hanging about the Peterson ranch. Rooster takes Jen on a date. Colt and Abby fight about their future. }} Multimedia Soundtrack Promotional Images The-Ranch-S2-Promotional-Image-1.jpg The-Ranch-S2-Promotional-Image-2.jpg The-Ranch-S2-Promotional-Image-3.jpg The-Ranch-S2-Promotional-Image-4.jpg The-Ranch-S2-Promotional-Image-5.jpg Videos The Ranch Binge Race Netflix References Category:Seasons Category:Season 2